


empty classroom.

by itsiriously (nsfwmalfoy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmalfoy/pseuds/itsiriously
Summary: Eles estão em uma das salas mais afastadas do campus da faculdade e dos dormitórios, um dos únicos lugares que está sempre quieto e que quase ninguém conhece.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	empty classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Aínda não acredito que vou postar isso, da mesma maneira que não acho que alguém vá ler, mas ei, você que chegou até aqui; espero que goste.

Adhara nunca entendeu exatamente o que levava as pessoas a fazerem um escândalo quando descobriam uma traição, independente de qual fosse de qual fosse a traição e de quem ela viesse.

Sempre foi um conceito muito estranho pra ela, que não conseguia ver o propósito de gritar e brigar e bater com alguém que claramente não se importava o suficiente com você – porque é isso que é uma traição, não é? Ser indiferente o suficiente com os sentimentos de alguém ao ponto de saber que algo machucaria a pessoa e fazer mesmo assim; como se não fosse nada.

E é por isso que quando Harry, -seu amigo e confidente, uma das únicas pessoas que ela se sentia confortável o suficiente pra relaxar e conversar- e Solária -sua melhor amiga e namorada, seu arco íris depois de um dia chuvoso- entram em seu campo de visão, ela fica parada e observa, tentando descobrir como lidar com o súbito vazio em sua mente. 

Eles estão em uma das salas mais afastadas do campus da faculdade e dos dormitórios, um dos únicos lugares que está sempre quieto e que quase ninguém conhece. As aulas acabaram a muito tempo e o lugar estaria completamente silencioso se não fosse o som baixo de uma conversa sussurrada e, ocasionalmente, algumas risadas. Adhara observa, encostada no batente da porta, o jeito que a luz do sol parece quase ofuscada pelo sorriso que Solária dá a Harry – que está com o rosto a centímetros do dela. Ela observa a maneira como isso não influencia o decorrer da conversa, a maneira como isso parece normal e cotidiano para os dois. Como o clima é tão leve e confortável que ela sente vontade de chorar porque isso é ainda mais íntimo do que qualquer cena de sexo flagrante dos filmes jamais poderia ser, e-

-e eles estão ainda mais próximos do que estavam, tão próximos que Harry consegue passar o braço pela cintura de Solária e enterrar o rosto na junção entre seu ombro em seu pescoço sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ele usa a mão que não está na cintura de Solária para brincar com a parte de trás do pescoço dela, no início da nuca e Solária continua falando, mas agora ela também está abraçada com ele e parecendo tão feliz e relaxada que doía.

Doía porque aquilo era íntimo demais pra ser único, devagar demais pra ser apenas sexual e doía porque a própria Adhara nunca conseguiu deixar Solária tão relaxada com ela fácil assim. Doía porque ela estava tão magoada e se sentindo tão traída e sozinha que não conseguia sentir nada além de um vazio tão grande que poderia engoli-la sem dificuldade alguma. Doía porque agora tanto Solária quanto Harry ficaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa na terra. Doía porque agora eles estavam se beijando e absolutamente ninguém naquela sala saberia dizer quem se aproximou de quem primeiro, quem iniciou o contato que era tão suave e lento e apaixonado.

Doía. Tudo doía e Adhara sabia que teria tempo pra ficar magoada mais tarde, que agora ela precisava se recompor e deslizar para a máscara de indiferença gelada que ela não usava com seus amigos a anos porque eles haviam feito com que ela se sentisse segura o suficiente para que ela apenas se expressasse sem preocupação alguma, sabendo que eles não esperavam que ela fosse perfeita e que estava tudo bem ser meio vazia e confusa e triste e feliz com eles. 

Estava. 

Estava, porque agora eles eram o que estava fazendo com que ela se sentisse tão completamente vazia de um jeito que ela sabia que iria machucar mais tarde, quando ela finalmente resolvesse tudo com Solária e separasse as poucas coisas que sua ̶n̶a̶m̶o̶r̶a̶d̶a̶ deixa em seu apartamento para poder devolver.

Ela olhou uma última vez para a cena a sua frente, absorveu a maneira como eles estavam tão conectados que nem ao menos perceberam sua presença e percebeu que precisava sair logo dali. Afinal, quanto mais cedo ela separasse tudo e conversasse com Solária, melhor.

Aí ela poderia finalmente quebrar em paz.

Adhara deu meia volta e fez seu caminho até o estacionamento sem olhar para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço por ter chegado até aqui.  
> Até a próxima :)


End file.
